criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness And Light
Information Current Region: Southern Africa Current Case: A Deadly Crash Previous Case: Finale Death Next Case: Sink In Sweet Dreams Main Panel Cases Districts The Districts In Darkness And Light are: # Central Africa # Southern Africa # Oceania # Malay Archipelago # South-East Asia # Korea & Japan # East Asia # Himalayas # Indian Isles # South Asia # Persian Gulf # Russia & Caucasus # Arabian Peninsula # Savannas Of Africa # Sahara # Southern Europe # Balkans # Eastern Europe # Western Europe # Scandinavia # North America # Central America # Caribbean # South America # Antarctica Police Department |Active |Balkans |- |Brian Warwick |32 |Senior Detective | |Active |Western Europe |- |Isabella Garcia |29 |Junior Detective | |Active |Central America |- |Jose Tosca |52 |Mapping Expert |Books the flights, hotels and rooms where the detectives would be staying in a particular city. |Active |Caribbean |- |Pari Verma |34 |Admistrator | |Active |South Asia |- |Renza Washington |23 |Administrative Assistant | |Active |Southern Europe |- |Bhagya Tissera |45 |Coroner | |Active |Indian Isles |- |Oliver Darcy |19 |Coroner's Assistant |Helps Bhagya in autopsies of various murder victims and issues new leads whenever possible |Active |Oceania |- |Lerato Nkosi |39 |Lab Chief | |Active |Southern Africa |- |Emily Walker |26 |Chemist |Tries and sorts chemicals in order for Lerato to use. |Active |North America |- |Kamal Saad |28 |Botanical Expert |Analyses all the plants, and plant based toxins and poisons. |Active |Africa's Savannas |- |Zahra Darbandi |27 |Botanical Assistant |Helps Kamal analyse all the plants, and plant based toxins and poisons. |Active |Persian Gulf |- |Tina Patarava |51 |Historian | |Active |Russia & the Caucuses |- |Benoit Elad |36 |Historian's Assistant | |Active |Central Africa |- |Giuletta Alonso |35 |Inventor | |Active |South America |- |T-E-C-H |1 |Invented Robot |Helps Ranya perform analysis on various devices and inventions, while also inventing numerous objects. |Active |Antarctica |- |Ranya Asfour |32 |Inventor's Apprentice |Helps Giuletta perform analysis on various devices and inventions, while also inventing numerous objects. |Active |Arabian Peninsula |- |Tracy Nygeun |59 |Tech Expert | |Active |South-East Asia |- |Kang Baek |48 |Archive Expert | |Active |Korea & Japan |- |Eslam Mostafa |24 |Weapons Expert | |Active |Sahara |- |Bhuti Acharya |54 |Profiler |Analyzes objects and/or clues that cannot be analyzed by digital, physical, clinical, anatomic or technical forensics, but instead, through psychological analysis. |Active |Himalayas |- |Igor Nowak |25 |Profiling Understudy |Helps Bhuti to analyze objects and/or clues that cannot be analyzed by digital, physical, clinical, anatomic or technical forensics, but instead, through psychological analysis. |Active |Eastern Europe |- |Jesse Niemean |18 |Intern Of Tech |Helps Tracy to handle and analyze digital and technical evidence to help homicide investigators incriminate the killer's identity. Also issues new leads whenever possible. |Active |Scandinavia |- |Alice Chen |22 |Botanical Intern |Helps Kamal and Zahra analyse all the plants, and plant based toxins and poisons. |Active |East Asia |- |Gilang Pratyeso |38 |Informant | |Active |Malay Archipelago |} Release Dates As It Blasts- 21st December 2019 Cutting The Ribbon- 22nd December 2019 King Of The Night- 23rd December 2019 Former And Present- 23rd December 2019 The Secret Lab- 24th December 2019 Continuing Struggles- 25th December 2019 Back In The Game- 26th December 2019 The Yale Death- 27th December 2019 Perfumed Death- 28th December 2019 Dance Like No One's Dying- 29th December 2019 Mountain Of Death- 31st December 2019 Finale Death- 1st January 2020 Arrests Josette Ezwa- 2019 Morgana Devareux-2019 Igostu Ndong- 2019 Victoria Illonga-2019 Astride Oroko-2019 Alvi Mintsaemiemba- 2019 Roland Makanza- 2019 Sansa Vescovi- 2019 Hermand Ngoy- 2019 Rita Madiata- 2019 Armaan Barzani- 2020 Characters # Josette Ezwa # Romaric Enge # Miguel Miwi # Niguie Aboya # Morgana Devareux # Akshay Gupta # Armaan Barzani # Tokiko Wang # Aspen Darlight # Yana Ebang # Igostu Ndong # Alvi Mintsaemiemba # Teo Mba # Hermand Ngoy # Victoria Illonga # Sansa Vescovi # Maxwell Longbottom # Imogen Dacko # SCROB 2.0 # Astride Oroko # Edna Ekele # Rita Madiata # Promesse Jimikilay # Roland Makanza # Ringo Mabele # Alicia Cassidy Ranks Level 1- Officer Level 5- Deputy Level 10- Senior Officer Police Pets Central Africa Pet Shop It unlocks at 1 gold medal.